


Family

by SimplePleasure



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Brief moments of sexual acts, But it is suggested to, Comedy, Don't have to read the prequel, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Nothing explicit, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplePleasure/pseuds/SimplePleasure
Summary: A promise is a promise.Reader/MikleoSequel to "Reminiscing"





	Family

" **Mama**!"

A tiny blue figure starts dashing forward the moment you step outside the house. Sparkling lavender orbs focus intently on their goal. His faint turquoise tinted silver white hair bounces with every step. Wearing an aqua colored cloak that covers most of his body, only a sliver of his black pants is visible before it disappears under his brown boots. The lush green land of Elysia acts as a pleasant backdrop for this boy's radiant smile that seems to outshine the currently setting sun. Reaching out his hands, he calls out once again, "Mama!"

You laugh gently as he successfully plasters himself around your legs. "Welcome back, Sophus." Rubbing his hair affectionately, you glance back up in order to greet his father, "Mikleo, welcome back home."

Mildly exasperated by his son's actions, Mikleo smiles warmly as he approaches his house at a leisurely pace. Although Gramps is no longer here, Elysia has never lost its fertility and sense of peace. This feeling is strongly engraved in his heart. Watching how you easily hoist the growing Sophus up and brush back his bangs to reveal a gold circlet with an emerald embedded inside, Mikleo's heart only continues to swell with more pride and joy. Ignoring his son's dissatisfied look, Mikleo leans over to plant a kiss against your forehead. "We're home."

Sophus lets out a distressed sound as he promptly shoves Mikleo's face back. He clings around your neck as he glares up at his father. "My mama," he declares with a grumble.

Mikleo frowns slightly. "She's my wife."

"My mama."

"Wife."

"Mama."

You sigh. "I won't be either of those if you two continue arguing like this."

The two instantly shut their mouths, flashing challenging looks at each other one last time.

"Mikleo, he's only six years old," you remind. Before your son can begin to gloat, you douse his excitement by lecturing, "And Sophus, he's your father. Be respectful."

"..."

"..."

"Well?" You stare at your son and husband.

"Yes, mama..." "Yes, mam."

You nod approvingly. "Good." While still holding Sophus in your arms against your waist, you enter the stone house. Mikleo lingers by the entrance, a content smile stretching across his face. This house was actually given as a present on behalf of the residents who quickly warmed up to you following your marriage. Due to Mikleo's insatiable thirst for exploration and your tendency to wander about, it could be called a vacation home at most. But during your pregnancy, you both felt it was only natural to spend a few years in his hometown to ensure the child would have a safe birthplace. As Sophus grew older, it became quite obvious that he ended up inheriting both of those traits. The moment he was able to crawl, you nearly had a heart attack when discovering him heading towards the ruins. Mikleo, who was itching to return to his exploring ways, suggested bringing Sophus to previously visited sites. His reason was that it'd excite Sophus and, because they've already been scoped and he himself would be there to protect Sophus, it'd be safe. Plus, Mikleo could amuse himself by comparing previous discoveries. Mikleo supplied nothing but encouraging words. Promising that they'd both return quickly. They would bring back souvenirs. And they were bored looking at goats all day. Thus, you eventually did give in.

Until after the first trip in which Mikleo nearly fell to his death.

Granted, they did bring back Sorey. A happy surprise, really. But when Sophus bluntly described the events leading up to the reunion (much to Mikleo's and Sorey's horror), you became completely livid.

The ex-Shepherd and Water seraph were later found that evening hanging upside down from Elysia's gate.

Though at the time he was filled with regret, looking back on it makes Mikleo snicker under his breath. He remembers how Sorey tearfully commented on how cruelly you treated him so soon after he woke up. The brunette was threatened with the prospect of hanging for another night. Sorey didn't utter a single word of complaint after that. At least, not in front of you or Sophus, as he quickly learned that the boy was most definitely a mama's boy. After desperately begging you for a week straight, Sorey was granted the title of being Sophus's godfather. Mikleo nearly sent Sorey back to sleep after his "Mikleo, hurry up and disappear so I can be the father!" request. He soon left after bidding goodbye to the villagers and paying his respect to Gramps, wishing to see how much the world has changed. In the beginning, you thought he'd be full of melancholy after learning of Rose's and Alisha's deaths, but he accepted their ends with a grin, delighted to know that they died of old age instead of external reasons.

Mikleo recalls asking Sorey why he wasn't surprised to learn he married you.

Sorey had blinked at his childhood friend. "I would've been more surprised if you two _hadn't_ married by the time I woke up. You can't be that pathetic."

The two exchanged playful punches while laughing.

"Mikleo, hurry up and come inside! What are you doing standing by the door in a daze? Sophus is going to eat your share at this rate."

Your voice snaps him out of his memories. Mikleo quickly closes the door behind him, setting his weathered staff by the entrance. The scent of freshly baked apple gel pie fills his nostrils as he makes his way to the dining area. The tiled flooring is wide and spacious, the stone wall are decorated with various trinkets and artifacts that commemorated numerous explorations, and Mikleo is pleased to find that you made good use of his last gift: an antique vase that's now brimming with brightly colored flowers, placed in the center of a table. Because the table is low, there are no chairs. Instead, cushions line around the curves of the round wooden furniture. Originally it did have four corners, however, fearing that Sophus might hurt himself, you used Wind artes to shave them down. Mikleo notes unhappily that his son has already cleared two of the dishes on said table.

Being born a seraph, Sophus didn't necessarily need to eat to survive. But, after tasting his parents' cooking, he claimed that he couldn't live without three meals a day.

Sophus grins maliciously up at his father, already half-way through his third plate. Remnants of curry stain the corners of his lips. "You gotta move fast, dad!"

Mikleo heaves a sigh as he sits on his usual cushion, pulling off his gloves. You naturally start placing his favorite dishes down before him. Mikleo smirks at his son's shocked expression. "I don't have to when my wife loves me so much." Just as you lean over to pour some tea into his cup, Mikleo casually lifts up your chin to kiss you on the lips.

"Nooo!" Sophus cries out, abandoning his food in order to wrestle back his beloved mother. He tugs on the back of your blue cloak with teary eyes. "Mama! Only kiss me!"

Mikleo huffs as you allow Sophus to pull you back. His mood only worsens as you paste a kiss on top of Sophus's head. Staring down at his half-full cup of tea, he mutters aloud, "Even though she's my wife..."

Tenderly stroking Sophus's hair as he hugs you tightly, you smile at your pouting husband. Pressing Sophus's face against your bosom, you sneak a kiss on Mikleo's cheek. He reveals a cheeky grin. Sophus, full of apprehension as he couldn't see what happened, whines about how he wants to sit on your lap while eating dinner, shooting warning glares at his smug father. As you begin to feed Sophus, your son starts to reveal the results of his weekend exploration trip with his father. They even found a note Sorey left behind, taunting them that he was one step ahead. Sophus almost cried, deeply regretting how he disclosed information to his godfather concerning which places he hasn't been to yet. "The next time he comes, mama has to hang him upside down again!"

You simply utter, "Alright, I promise."

"A promise is a promise!" he repeats the family motto. Pleased, Sophus nestles deeper into your embrace after patting his bulging stomach, fully immersing himself in motherly warmth. It begins to lull him to sleep. "Mama?"

"Hm?"

"Missed you..."

You chuckle quietly. "You were only gone for two days. Did you really miss me that much? You had fun with papa, didn't you?"

"He's not mama..."

Bemused, you lift your son up and start to carry him out of the room. "Mama will help you get ready for bed. Did you properly wash up while exploring with papa?"

"Used artes..."

You snort. "Well, I guess that works. It's a good thing I married a Water seraph. He can wash our son and the dishes with the wave of his staff."

"Was that hinting for me to start cleaning up?" Mikleo questions.

"If they're not clean by the time I put Sophus to bed, you're going to enjoy a bed of grass under the roof of stars."

* * *

 

"Do you want to know what Sophus told me last night before he fell asleep?" Mikleo asks as he rubs his bare palms over the curves of your waist. Shirtless with only a loose pair of pants, your half-naked husband enjoys the sight of his wife straddling him. Lying on his bed, a stark contrast to the hardness of ruins' rough floors, Mikleo relaxes under your familiar weight. Wearing only a thin gown, you playfully swat at his hands before smoothing out the tangles in his long hair with your fingers. It's a familiar routine that you adopted in hopes of getting Mikleo to unwind every time he returned. You hum in response to let him know to continue. Instead of removing his hands, he starts to squeeze and knead the flesh with his dexterous digits. "He wants to explore with a little sister."

You swallow back a groan. Sophus had once hinted about wanting a sibling. There aren't many seraphs near his own age, so he was inevitably lonely. "Sister? Does he know we can't control the gender?"

"Who cares? We'll just keep trying," Mikleo rolls his hips with a teasing smirk, "and trying until we make one."

The hardening bulge is difficult to ignore, especially as it rubs against the dampening fabric of your panties. Even so, you try to persist, "M-Mikleo, we can't. What if he wakes up...?"

"You'll just have to be quiet."

Mikleo easily yanks you down, slipping his tongue inside your open mouth to muffle your surprised moan. He reverses your positions. Now towering over your smaller frame, Mikleo separates from the passionate kiss. A transparent string of saliva briefly leaves you both connected until it breaks under the stress of stretching. He trails pecks from your cheek down to the crook of your neck where he begins to eagerly suckle. His hands slip beneath your gown from the bottom and begin to mold your chest like clay, as though he were an artist about to create another masterpiece. Hopefully, this time it would be female. Your hands find purchase in his silky locks. Mikleo nibbles on the dark red splotch left behind, causing you to gasp.

He bunches up the fabric of your gown until it settles just above your uncovered breasts. Using his fingers to toy with the stiff peaks, the seraph smirks. "Such a naughty wife I have. Getting so aroused this easily," he murmurs hoarsely, leaning down so that his hot breath fans over the shell of your ear.

"Mikleo," you whine quietly. Rubbing your thighs together, you shiver under his touch.

Mikleo was adamant about learning all of your weak spots even before marriage, so though you try to evade one caress, he easily locates the next closest available area that has you squirming. As though excavating a priceless treasure, he carefully hooks his thumbs under the strings of your underwear. After unraveling the ribbon-like material, Mikleo affectionately nips on your earlobe and firmly presses his crotch against yours. He whispers your name, declaring wholeheartedly, "I love you."

You smile bashfully before kissing his shoulder. "I love you too, Mikleo."

The night is spent rocking against one another with lips and teeth against skin, lust-filled whimpers and groans muffled behind closed doors.

* * *

 

"Woah, you look absolutely dreadful," Sorey bluntly states once seeing your haggard appearance as you take a seat before him. Mikleo, on the other hand, is practically glowing while allowing you to lean against his shoulder (which sports numerous bite marks underneath his clothes). Sitting down with his legs crossed, the ex-Shepherd scratches his cheek with a nervous chuckle when you plainly shoot him a warning glare. Sitting in the main reception room of his friends' house, Sorey gratefully accepts a cup of tea, quenching his thirst that's been accumulating amidst his trek back to Elysia after receiving a message. "I don't mind looking after Sophus for a few days while house sitting. But why so suddenly?"

You sigh, much too tired to fully explain. Not beating around the bush, you simply state, "We're trying to conceive another child. It's our belated honeymoon."

Sorey immediately spits out his tea.

Mikleo easily freezes the liquid before it can come into contact with either of you. He beams at his childhood friend, obvious excitement in his bright amethyst eyes. "Sophus wants a sibling. Who are we to deny him?"

"But I heard that most seraphs don't usually have more than one kid!" Sorey exclaims with a concerned face, still trying to recover from the news.

"It's not a physiological issue," you clarify weakly. Your sore waist and back cause you to wince. Clutching onto Mikleo's sleeve, you tug on it to signal for him to finish the explanation.

Your husband nods in order to confirm the information. "Because we're capable of living for so long, there's never been a need to be concerned over matters like population and birthrates. The reason most couples don't have more than one child, if any, is because they simply don't feel like it."

"Does Sophus know...?"

Mikleo shakes his head. "We're planning on surprising him. He wants a sister."

"What if it turns out to be another son?" As soon as Sorey asks this, he quickly regrets his decision.

About to retract his question, he's intercepted by Mikleo's eager response, "We have all the time in the world. There's nothing better than a large, happy family."

"Just how large do you plan on making your family?!"

"Ah, Uncle Sorey! You bully! What was with that note we found at the ruins?!" Sophus bursts into the room after overhearing Sorey's voice. He points an accusing finger at his godfather. "Mom! Hang him!"

"Oi, oi, it's been less than ten minutes since I came back! What's with the 'hang him' all of a sudden?!"

"...A promise is a promise," you mumble as you struggle to straighten up.

"Nonono!" Sorey jumps to his feet. "Mikleo, say something!"

"A promise is a promise," the Sub Lord repeats, dutifully assisting his tired wife.

How exactly such a phrase became the family's motto is beyond Sorey. All he knows is that he really, _really_ doesn't like when it applies to tormenting him. Was this karma for teasing Mikleo when they were younger?


End file.
